End World
by EbonydragunX
Summary: A series of stories that connect to a single event, each day is a new adventure. Each ending is another beginning, and each beginning is a gateway to another person, story, and life. Welcome to End World, where the only thing that is limited is your mind.
1. Chapter 1

In a world where nothingness accounts for everything, and love is as romantic as the bowels of peasant. It's hard to find something too hard onto even if only for a moment and even that moment is short lived regardless of how long we wish for it to last. The remnants of a lost cause sticks to our hearts as we move in and about this pathetic thing we call a reality attempting to believe in the few things that we know as fact left in this world. What if I told you even at the road's end there is always something left to lose, as well as something left to gain in the grand scheme of things? A world that sits in wake and all it takes is a single action to force it into motion.

**End World**

_End World~ Day One: Lou's Day Out_

March 12th/ Time… 8:16 AM

_The constant flickering of the studio apartment don't help me sleep, it doesn't really help that I'm still hung over from last night's little escapade though. You'd think as a teacher that I would have a bit more heart to like… not be a horn ball. But the sad part of all of it is that if it weren't from the drinking and women, I don't honestly think I'd be able to get up and face my life let alone today. One of these days is going to catch up with me but until then, to hell with it all honestly._

Time…8:30

"Louis Givens" A single name tag resides on the chest of the slightly overweight pale faced male. His hair set to a simple crew cut as though it was nothing more than a standard appearance for this man, in attire reserved for a salary man. A single stripped red and black tie that alternated between one another as his plain white button up tee shirt with his khaki slacks tightly around his waist band. Slowly placing his glasses onto his face and glaring into his own bloodshot eyes from his memory before him "Lou" could barely manage to come to terms with his current situation as he slowly made his way out to his classic 2000 Beetle and starting up the ignition.

_I love how a teacher of 25 years of age and minimal pay gets a name tag to basically sum up our lives. Sure I'm not as old or as ugly as some of the other teachers, I still think its fucked up that they simply give us a name tag to work at such a high class joint as this place… Well I guess I can't honestly bitch too much seeing as how I'm lucky I was able to even get hired at a place such as this. Not to mention it comes with its own perks that make it basically worthwhile to me._

Time…9:00

Slowly making his way into the building labeled as "Hart Academy" the almost waddling figure of Louis Givens attempted to sneak his way into the back door of the school. Almost managing to carry his flat feet through the door way and elude all forms of detection until one of his fellow colleges caught him and began to speak in a condescending tone. His long and towering nose acted as a pillar in which to project his voice so that all within the area could hear him and fully understand what he was attempting to tell.

"Well, well, Mr. Givens it appears as though you almost missed your English Class once again due to your…" His voice slowly began to fade off into the distance as he noticed Lou's obviously bloodshot eyes glaring at him as though not only bothered to be hung over, but honestly not in any mood to caught up in a lecture. His eyes slowly rolling away as he moved towards his desk once more attempting to avoid the devilish glare that had pierced through his soul itself as all the other members of the faculty slowly began to make their way to their second period classes.

Slowly moving throughout the doorway before him attempting to avoid all eye contact with his fellow teachers, the young and very bothered Lou began to glare about the hall way as though lost for a moment until his eyes caught the sign that read 1-B glancing at him from the far most right corner of the class room. The series of Khaki colored slacks and short plaid skirts danced about his mind for a moment as he attempted to take a few glances at the skirts that flew around before him. The gluttonous grin of Lou began to make him hurry even more so to his class so that he could make up some shit feast of a farce as to what his class was reading today.

_I swear the teachers here all act high and mighty but in the end who honestly gives a damn about anyone other than themselves? Hell Big Nose always tries to piss with me for coming in a little hung over, but that guy has his head so far up every other teacher's ass it's no wonder his old lady left him. I wouldn't be surprised if he was a switch hitter when it comes down to it. But not like I care with all these freshly budding females around me I don't have to time worry about things like some fag with an oversized nose bothering me now._

Time…9:15

The class bell rings as the freshman class before him glares to the image of "Mr. Givens" as though awaiting him to guide them down the path of enlightenment. The words Othello are written in large letters of the class room's bored for a moment as the class began to nod in agreement and they reached for their hideous purple colored text books and placed them onto their desk attempting to find the insert of Othello. Lou continued to nod in agreement as he slowly retreated to his hardwood desk attempting to conceal himself from the remainder of the world if only for a moment.

The sound of the door being quietly opened and the image of a plaid dress moving throughout the referral of Lou's right eye caught his attention for a brief second as he looked up. The lovely light tanned flesh and the soft tone of skin were the first signs that it was whom he believed it to be. Her very soft spoken voice began to echo throughout Lou's ears as a sick and almost twisted tone began to dance in his mind as the female's face came into his eye's view. _"Michelle~"_ his mind began to sing out as the female attempted to speak to him as to why she was late from class and Lou simply placed his head back onto the desk and waved her into class.

_My diamond in a rough… Even if only for a moment she is the pride and joy in my life, until one much more attractive and younger comes along. Michelle Diaz, the lovely mixture of a Mexican American female, more than likely a whore to me, and Typical White business man who pushes papers for someone his entire life. But she is in fact the fairest doll in this entire toy box of a school. If not for her I wouldn't honestly know what else to do in such a place as this honestly. I mean even though she has a boy friend it's never stopped me from having my way before…_

Time…10:30

The students in the classroom begin to close their doorways in an attempt to escape the constantly pages and waves of Shakespeare's literary work. Each of them runs to their friends as the doorways are opened and everyone is allowed to leave the place and return to their respective groups until the next classes' begin.

The groups were reserved for beings that hide themselves at the zoo more so then intellectuals at a school as this one. First were the painted up females in the school whom many a student, and even teachers, had their turn with. They always had the newest trends and objects on due to their numerous male companions holding their hands and giving them whatever they wanted. Then there were the jocks of the school, the boys who swore up and down regardless of many Loses they take that they will one day make it into the NBA or NFL. And then there were the nerds, the most bountiful of this school honestly. In a place like this of course we'd have numerous nerds with their laptops floating about attempting to gather more information about next to nothing so that they can one day grow up to be fuck ups and dick licks like everyone else.

Yet, Michelle still sat in the class room as everyone else attempted to escape from the confine of the now smelly and humid class room. She slowly began to make her way up to the teacher as though terrified of him for a brief moment as her words began to stutter for a moment."Mr..M-Mr. Givens." She spoke as though almost about to break down out of fear of the man and she slowly jerked for a moment as he reached out for her and spoke to her as he held onto her hands as though attempting to be understanding. "Remember.. for you it's Lou." He spoke in a tone that almost scared her even more as she forced out the words once again.

"Mr..Givens. My boyfriend said.. he will tell the cops on you if you continue to force yourself…" Her words cut short by the blunt force of Lou forcing her away with a single smack onto her cheek. Lou's bloodshot eyes now glaring into the tiny figure of the female for a moment as his veins attempted to break through his pale and plumb flesh for a moment as he spoke in a deep and heavy tone. "Didn't I tell you.... Not to tell anyone about our play time!" Lou began to speak in a lowered tone as he began to grip onto his desk attempting to find some bearings for a moment as the female stood to her feet looking into the figure of the fat white male no longer afraid and no longer stuttering. "You're a pig… who rapes his students. There are already another group of females who are willing to testify against you. Give it up."

_This stupid fucking reject of a pale face fag and a wetback whore. I swear to god if she goes out of her way to tell on me I'll split her in two and destroy her entire family. Why did I have to go for the one bitch in this school who had a boyfriend who thinks that he's some fucking hero or something, most of the other one's don't bother to speak up once you threaten to ruin their lives. I have to get home and think of something… I can't stay here while this harlot and her fucking gargoyle of a boyfriend are here to try to ruin my life._

Time…12:30

Having scattered past his fellow teachers and generating a series of complaints ranging from diarrhea to some level of swine flu running through his body. Lou had finally gotten the ok to leave from the school's walls and attempt to find some level of escape in his own home. The words of the lovely female whom he had forced himself onto the day prior range throughout his mind's depths attempting to connect one another and break one another down, like tetriminos. His feet couldn't carry him fast enough to get out of the building soon enough.

The schools back area had a series of young athletes training in the back to become the next breed of all stars in the sporting world. On the benches sat the figure of the man who honestly turned his stomach simply by looking at him for this moment in time. Michelle Diaz's known boyfriend, the freak of Hart Academy whom was known for basically for causing trouble and pointing out flaws in everything that everyone else did. His body in a decent physical build and his family although not rich had left what little remains of their savings to him when they both passed away in an accident a few years ago. He sat on the bench with his hands cupped together and looking over into the soccer field for a moment.

His tanned skin reflecting off the sun that shined on him for a brief moment revealing his jet black hair and his well toned body for a moment. His build slightly smaller and shorter than the men on the field at the moment. Yet the sweat from his body beating down on him gave him more of a presence than anyone else out there. Lou's eyes continued to glare into the figure of the male who was now averting his eyes throughout the area and slowly capturing eyes with Loud.

_That fucking mixed breed bastard. If I got rid of him then she wouldn't even have bothered to speak up… Now that I think about it getting rid of that bastard could fix just about all of my problems assuming I take care of him in the right way, Yuel Jacob's. Honestly, if only they could have gotten this little smart mouth assed little punk with them.. now he's here to fuck up my life. I bet if I got rid of you punk your little whore wouldn't ever speak up and I can continue on with my life._

Time: 1:12

Attempting to fumble through his keys for a moment and dropping them onto the ground. His eyes glued to the ground for a brief moment as the sun began to hide it behind the clouds that flew overhead. For a brief moment the cold hard cement began to feel slightly warm to Lou as he attempted to bend over and pick up his keys from the earth. In a matter of seconds he began to notice that he was unable to move as his body grew stiff for a moment and he hunched over feeling a cold wet feeling cover his body.

Crimson colored liquid fell over his body as he attempted to reach and get a hold of his keys for a moment as his mind began to slowly come to terms with what had taken place and his body had already given up on attempting to move. The feel of his fingers dancing around in his own pool of blood as he attempted to turn himself over only to see his fat revealing a single thick metal object sticking out of his back. His body continued to grow cold as the figure of the young athlete who had been sitting on the bench before sat over him with black leathered gloves on his hands.

His voice echoed throughout the ears of Lou for a moment as he slowly glared inward, as though attempting to understand what ran through his mind. "So… it was true this entire time you've been raping numerous females. You know… I've heard rumors but I never had anything solid to go on until my own dear Michelle told me about you." Slowly turning a bit more Lou attempted to grab a hold of his keys as his body grew cold and his thoughts grew confused.

"Try as you might you won't be able to escape this fate. The blade is stuck in your kidney and I have no intention on removing it, and due to the way everything is setup… All accounts of your actions will be faxed to the faculty as of today and should at least one female come up all the other victims you've had will come forward and no one will mourn your death." His eyes looking as though they were half awake as he slowly took his leathered gloves off for a moment and throwing them back within each other and taking his leave before looking back once more as though happy about proving his superiority.

_Damn you fucking brat… None of you fucking failures will ever account to anything in life. Being mounted by me was the best thing these failures could ever fucking hope for… and this smartass bastard thinks' he has me beat. I honestly don't have time for this, and I hope he rots in hell. _

Time… 1:32

_The constant flickering of the lights in the back of my mind makes it impossible for me to rest. The pain of knife in my back has long since subsided and it makes it impossible for me to get up and continue on with the day. You'd assume a man like me would have met a much better end then being knifed by some punk over his whore of a girlfriend. One of these days's there going to honestly realize that I was right about everything that I've said and done… And that bitch and her bastard will get there's and I'll have my chance to sit over them and laugh. Until then… To hell with it honestly, I'm too tired to keep up with this shit. _


	2. Chapter 2

Tomorrow- Day Two: Yuel's Holiday

End World 2~ Yuel's Holiday

March 11th/ Time…6:15 AM

_She slept like a baby in my arms, like a baby angel she drifted off into my arms after last night's stories she had told me about. Honestly, I don't think anyone who takes advantage of another human being deserves to be treated as someone with rights, and the pig that defiled my sweet Michelle would be lucky to even see the light of day once I get done with him. She acts as though everything will be ok simply because she has me here to hold onto, but what about everyone else with no one to run to? How am I as a man supposed to help them, when I can barely prevent perverts like him from harming the woman I love…_

Time…7:52 AM

_Her laughter and constant chatter fill the room as though echoing from an opera. A five bedroom house with three bathrooms may not seem like much, but for me to live in alone it's a pain in the ass. So… I ask my aunt and uncle is it ok if I let Michelle come and stay with me every once in a while. They protested at once, but as soon as they say how she can laminate an entire world with her smile there wasn't anything they could honestly do about it. But, truth be told I love this woman to death, and even if I regret doing so later on and it might take her away from me. No one, deserves to go through what she went through, and so long as its within my power I'm going to prevent it._

Time… 8:45 AM

_We don't have school today so I managed to trick her into simply staying at my house and playing a few video games, and looking up a few fun things on the internet to tie her over while I'm out "shopping". Honestly she's so perfect that she's honestly just going to believe that this is going to work itself out on its own. She always was the faith having type honestly… I remember when I use to have faith. My mom and dad beat it into me, and not a day goes by that I don't thank them for it now. But honestly, I still believe in one solid fact, if you want something done you have to take the initiative to do so yourself. Shit just doesn't fall into your lap._

Slowly leaning into the eyes of the ever-growing beauty that was his lover Michelle, Yuel began to tip his hat slightly which held onto the insignia of a bear standing on top of it. The two of them locked in a passionate kiss for a moment as she waved him off hoping for a safe journey to the store to pick up a few simple things. Her eyes slightly tired from the festival of tears that she released last night as she told her boyfriend of the attack that took place prior to this day, yet her smile so soft and warm that there wasn't any sign of her mind still being scared.

Gripping the barrage of keys in his palm for a moment and looking towards the cars before him. Yuel simply nodded and took a hold of the keys that would unlock his 2000 beat up white Taurus, the one car that he himself bought out of the half a dozen cars before his home. Slowly turning his back from the car for a moment upon feeling the radiant smile of the woman he loved beam down on him from the second story of their home. The two of them waved to one another before blowing a single kiss in each other's direction for but a moment.

Time…10: 42

_For the past hour I've been sitting outside of the house of this son of a bitch Mr. Givens. Honestly I don't care what it takes, I'm going to get some level of evidence against this guy to fucking throw him into the pits where he belongs. Knowing him and this piece of shit school we attend they'll just say I'm making it all up so that I can get a teacher thrown out, and he'll argue whatever Michelle says. But I've got no more interest on honestly going to the teachers with this anymore. Honestly, I know I promised Michelle I wouldn't get involved. But if she honestly thinks I wasn't she's a fool, cute as a damn button, but still a fool._

A single car pulled up in the time that he had been sitting before the apartment of the man whom decided to twist and harm the futures and fates of the female he loved. A single Saturn that housed a young teenage female roughly 14 years old and about four feet in height. She was begging and pleading with her mother whom was in the driver's side to let her avoid the tutoring this session but to no avail. It was Jennifer Teerin. A well known party girl who was treasured as well respected as a creature of the night. Her grades basically swung at the bottom of every class that she took part in, and even though she's just a freshman her mother worries about her to this degree.

From all viewpoints it was possible to see what everyone involved in this scenario began to think as they all met their single goal for the time being. Jenny began to think that she was now being thrown back into the lion's den by her own mother and nothing she said or done could reverse or even help to solve it no matter how much she begged. That the bulbous man who now emerged from his room and waddled down the stairs did want nothing more than his daily severing of meat and the tamer had just come by to deliver everything that he wanted and needed in this painted up preteen.

The mother saw only a child attempting to evade her duties as a student to go and party with her friends on a weekend. That her eyes were watering because she had such a strong dislike of school that much and that whatever she said was just a futile attempt to avoid doing school work for just a day. The paint that was slowly starting to fade on the face of her own child seemed to do nothing more than ruin her appearance and replace it with something fit for something in Leonardo's Artwork. She believed that stocky young adult who made his way down the stairs was a blessing whom had been sent to save her daughter from a world without limitations or any room to grow.

Yet to the man who sat in his 2000 Taurus and glared over to steering wheel of his car looking into the movements and emotions of everyone around him he could only see what was really there. As a man on the outside looking in at all times, Yuel could read the faces, expressions and movements of each of them as they were nothing more than an open book. First there was the shattered soul and heart of a young female who attempted to mask her loneliness in the constant mascara and eye shadow that had come to define the young lady she was. Pleading to her mother for protection in the situation that she felt was the one time in her life she was powerless.

A bitch of a mother who was so full of herself and the public image of herself and her family that she'd opening deny her one and only child a chance a freedom in exchange to make her look better in the public's eyes. Honestly, it makes me sick the things people do this day and age to fit in now. If it's not that you're walking in the single straight line, it's that you're walking with another group who looks, acts, and talks just like you. Yet, Jenny's mom had obviously already made up her mind as to what was going to take place in this situation before they even pulled up and there was nothing that could have been said or done that could have changed her mind.

And finally he could see the eyes of a rapist, a destroyer of purity and lives. A fat cow of a man who continued to shift his weight back and forth as a slight grin began to form over his mouth for just a brief second and his eyes were glued to the image of the female in the car beside him. Unable to honestly care about the effects of everyone whom he had touched and harmed, or maybe he honestly and truly didn't care who he hurt. Slowly making his way to the driver's side seat and shaking the hand of the female.

Time…11: 10 AM

The ringing of a phone began to break apart the half nude male whom had taken it upon himself to try to unclothe the female in the room for a moment. The voice on the other end set in stone as though a simple recording attempting to get to the point at hand and then simply be on about his day. "We have a problem with a car registered to one… Louis Givens? It appears as though your tags are expired and it's blocking a few exits. If you don't mind.. can you either get here or we'll tow it?" The voice spoke in a single non altering tone. Unable to understand what had happened, Lou began to jiggle around the corner in an attempt to find out where his car had done someone wrong.

Shuffling into the door way almost on cue and towering over the female who now sat on the floor with her blouse ripped open slight, Yuel simply held out his hand to the young female who now looked up to him for a moment to catch his bright and everlasting grin on his face. She did not make a movement to protest nor did she honestly ask a single question, she threw herself into his arms as he rushed her down the stairway and into his Taurus that had been stationed across the street for some time.

"W-W-why are you here?" Her voice managed to stutter for a moment as they noticed that the blubbery sludge of a man made his way back around the corner and up the stairs. They both looked onward as Yuel began to start his car for a moment and pull away from the housing only to hear a few words of the obsess man scream into the air attempting to find his 'student' and she looked back slightly before covering her ears.

With a soft smile and a gentle touch onto her hand for a moment, Yuel began to speak only several words that seemed to range in volumes to her at the moment. "It's ok… I know what he's done and he'll never harm you again." He spoke for a moment in a soft yet harden tone as the female didn't even question anything that he had said. Until they arrived back in front of his home to see the image of Michelle wide mouthed at seeing a female with a torn blouse before her.

_She hit me for doing that, she hit me up something fierce for going out of my way to stalk him and save this young lady. She was upset that I had lied to her, and she told me everything that he said he was going to do to her and her loved one's should anyone find out. Honestly, after I spoke with them and told them to go to the police tomorrow after school I only thought that they would listen for a brief moment and then he would be arrested. But now, after seeing how badly her harmed this young lady… I'm sorry to say that maybe the police won't get their chance to take care of him anyways._

March 12th / Time… 7:14 AM

_Jenny spent the night at my house today, she stayed in the guest room and I'm giving her and Michelle the Mazda to take to school today, personally I feel more up to speed to take the bus. Maybe I'll have the two girls take me home when I'm done, but honestly I don't feel up to speed to bother them with something like this all of a sudden. Not today anyways. It sucks that today is basically the day where these women are forced to relive such events in front of people, but it's even worse that this is all I can do to honestly help them._

They both used each other for strength,

The two females that left from his house that morning speaking and joking to one another as though friends,

The paint and makeup that made up the blonde haired Jennifer had been replaced with beautiful natural toned female,

In the end they would take a ride to school as both of them prepared to take a stand against something as painful as this,

While he took in his grasp a single bag filled with everyday sporting equipment,

Cleats, shorts, socks, shoes, jerseys, and a single double edged knife designed for hunting and a pair of leather black gloves,

He had already gone so far to the end that it would drive him to the point of insanity,

But honestly, if being sane meant doing nothing,

Then Insanity is honestly where he needed to be in this scenario.

Time…12:30 PM

Leaning over the shattered benches of the field's in the field's possession. Wearing a simple jersey with the title of a former champion on his back and panting as though a stray in heat. Numerous figures would dance before Yuel's eyes as though attempting to taunt him for a moment as he attempted to catch his breath. Everyone wearing a series of smiles on their face as they all attempted to kick the skinned ball on the field into a single goal.

The face of the gym teacher, Miss Locke continued to grin as the students began to run about the field lost in their merriment. The goalies of each team bouncing back and forth in a rhythmic tone. A series of poses alternated between the two of them as they attempted to stop the ball from entering their goal. It had grown on Yuel like a well planted Rose, a rose that had been trimmed of all thrones and was now growing once again. It was something that had grown onto him over the years of playing sports, yet as for the final figure he saw there was nothing special or new.

The eyes of a pig glancing over to him through the field yard fence turned his soft hearted eyes into a piercing hate filled glance. Their eyes met for just a brief second, a second more than needed for Yuel at the moment. In that second all the pain and suffering he had inflicted onto everyone over the time he had been at the school began to ring out over and over in the corners of his mind. Taking his bag in his hands and asking the teacher for a moment to go to the bathroom with a slight grin. Yuel began to equip his gloves on as he attempted to tighten them to a fine point so that there was no chance at failure.

"_Even murder can be justified when it comes down to it…" The words my dads always use to tell me when it came down to him being prosecuted over bullshit. My dad was never really famous or important like my mother, and he always said that everything can and will be justified in due time. We won't always like the outcome and we won't always understand why. Honestly, me personally I use to always assume it was nothing more than some random bullshit he made up to makes himself feel better about being a fuck up of a father but in truth it was honestly one of the smarter things I've ever heard him say. Pity I had to find out like this…_

Time…1:12

In a matter of seconds everything took place in the area, and almost as set on series of marionette strings everything fell into place. Lou dropped his keys onto the ground for a brief moment and attempted to fumble to pick them up. The ever growing shadow of sorrow and despair that was Yuel covered his entire being in a matter of seconds. And the weapon of choice found itself through muscle, fat, and hit its target in Lou's back area with very little ease. The heavy breathing that escaped the mouth of the oversized man slowly began to evolve into a heavy wheeze and quickly transformed into nothingness.

Before Lou could reach death's door he would see the face and hear the voice of the man who had done him in and righted all the wrongs that he attempted to bring about. "So… it was true this entire time you've been raping numerous females. You know… I've heard rumors but I never had anything solid to go on until my own dear Michelle told me about you." Yuel would speak into the ear of the dying man as he slowly moved in closer and spun his head to the side slightly as though attempting to understand what went on in the mind of the oversized man as he lay there dying before himself.

His eyes slowly turning into a state that made them look as though they were half awake for a moment. Yuel honestly felt as though his body was attempting to rest at ease as the words of the overweight man were muffled by the loss of his own blood and the shock of his own situation. "Try as you might you won't be able to escape this fate. The blade is stuck in your kidney and I have no intention on removing it, and due to the way everything is setup… All accounts of your actions will be faxed to the faculty as of today and should at least one female come up all the other victims you've had will come forward and no one will mourn your death." Yuel spoke as he slowly began to remove his gloves for a moment and slowly walking away and removing his gloves as though done with a hard day's work. Glancing back only once with an expression of sorrow in his eyes for the loss of the humanity in the man who was now laying there bleeding like a stuffed pig.

_One of these days this sin will catch up with me and I'll have to face my own mortality for it. One life being taken doesn't account for the sins of anyone, simply because sin repeats itself in a constant pattern. But honestly, if the taking of one life to make amends for the destruction of everyone's it touches is seen as a sin, then label me a sinner and go on about your day. Each one of those female was someone's daughter, maybe someone's sister, potentially someone's lover, and could have been someone's mother. The damage that he inflicted onto them will and has harmed numerous lives in the process, and honestly I feel as though I've done right by someone today._

Time…3:21

The news ran several articles about it as a whole, first from the attack against a member of Hart's Academy's own faculty. Then it slowly began to progress more and more into the truth, from being a wonderful man, to a fat slob, to becoming a cold hearted rapist. Over 30 victims had come forth after his death and demise and the police naturally assumed it was one of his victims who had done him in and simply didn't decide to give chase. Besides, who cares about the death of a simple rapist?

Sitting on a couch for a brief moment before hearing the door open and turning about to see Michelle, Yuel was greeted with a sharp smack to his face that left his face burning brightly. Her faces and eyes both bright red from crying and the heat of her body knowing all the while that the person who had killed her attacker was her lover. She would continue to cry as she threw herself into his arms for a brief moment and the two of them held onto each other and watched the television revealing all the dirty little secrets of the "dearly departed" Louis Givens.

_She threw herself into my arms attempting to take back some of the sorrow I had thrown onto myself as punishment for my actions. She cried asking me why I took it upon myself to kill another human being for the sake of a few women. She loves me so much that she questions why would I offer my soul for eternal damnation in exchange to avenge her honor, and this is one of the things that drives me closer and closer into her arms. _

Time…5:53

_She slept like a baby in my arms, like a baby angel she drifted off into my arms after today's exploits and overall problems. Honestly, I don't think anyone who takes advantage of another human being deserves to live in a world so beautiful and ugly as this one, not so long as there's a chance he will continue on with his attacks. She wanted to believe that he would change and that in the end justice would be found thanks to those who govern our nation and country. How was I supposed to simply wait for someone else to extract justice and revenge towards him from harming the woman I love…_

Tomorrow- Day Three: Track Cut Down: Jenny's Way


	3. Chapter 3

End World 3~ Track Cut Down: Jenny's Way

March 13th/ Time 10: 43 AM

_I had to start packing my bags today to leave my mother's house, simply put she had no interest in having me in her home anymore after the incident at the school and she was told I was involved in his attacks. She labeled me as a slut who didn't know how to keep my legs closed and then she wanted me out of her life and home. As of today I'll start living with Michelle and Yuel who are much nicer then I originally gave them credit for. If not for those two I don't think I could have made it through this part of my life honestly… so yeah. I'm Jennifer Teerin _

Time…11:10 AM

Slowly dragging her bags through the bus and managing to find the mansion of a house that she had been promised a room in. Truthfully she didn't expect to be welcomed here, nor did she honestly and truly expect anyone to be there on a school day. It had grown to the point that she herself blamed herself for the incident. She began to turn her back to the house for a moment before noticing that it had crept open and the cheerful voice of Michelle broke through the calm and quiet day that was today and startled Jennifer.

"Yuel, she's here finally get off your ass and take her stuff!"Her voice echoed throughout the empty streets of the afternoon jokingly as Yuel appeared in the doorway for a brief moment and almost in an instant managed to get a hold of Jennifer's hand and her bags and pulled them back towards his house in a matter of seconds. His firm and thick hands almost effortlessly taking a hold of her belongings and taking them into his home as Michelle offered her hand to Jennifer once again.

The warmth of the atmosphere continued to grow on her over and over as she advanced further and further into the home of this wonderful couple. In truth it felt as though this was a family that she was honestly hoping to become a part of if it always meant things would be this warm and welcoming. The soft smell of what she assumed to simply be last night's left over spaghetti being reheated in a single pot that now danced over a flame.

Honestly, these two are far too kind to be real honestly. First Yuel risks his life to honestly come and save someone like me, a complete stranger to him damn near. And then Michelle lets me stay with the two of them and stands with me during all that's happened to me as though we're best friends. How can people be this kind? My own mother wouldn't even give me the time of day after that but these two fully understand me with no issue.


End file.
